


Bad Day

by KayCeeCruz



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has a bad day.</p><p> </p><p><i>There were some muffled sounds, the clunk of shoes falling on the floor, the rustle of bags being moved around and then it faded and there was nothing. </i></p><p><i>Brian closed his eyes, sighing.</i></p><p><i>That was never a good sign.</i></p><p>Original Date: November 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Door slammed hard, vibrating frustration and anger along the wood floor under Brian’s feet. He didn’t look up from the file in his hand, knowing without looking that Justin stood just outside the doorway of his study, most likely taking off his jacket and shoving in a huff on the coat rack Brian had thought to put there.

It beat tripping over discarded clothes and shoes which tended to happen a lot with Justin around.

There were some muffled sounds, the clunk of shoes falling on the floor, the rustle of bags being moved around and then it faded and there was nothing.

Brian closed his eyes, sighing.

That was never a good sign.

It must have been a pretty shitty day if Justin hadn’t even bothered to fly into the room in a rant. Annoyed Justin usually bitched for a good hour before settling down. Mad Justin would seethe for the whole night, muttering under his breath while making sure to use all that anger to do something constructive.

Paint...cook...fuck...usually not in that order, though.

Pissed off Justin would work out all that anger over days and days and days of projects. Those usually involved Brian. Justin liked to keep him nearby even if he wasn’t in the mood to actually interact.

Silent Justin…that was something that Brian hated for two reasons. Justin with no passion and quiet underlying rage reminded him of the time right after the bashing. Never something Brian liked to do. The second reason – and in Brian’s mind equally as selfish – was that he simply hated not hearing Justin’s voice. There had already been enough time where he'd missed that sound.

And _this_ Justin only showed up on really, really bad days. And most of the time it was due to Justin’s family or one of their friends because few other things managed to make Justin feel the need to hide in himself like that.

Cautiously, Brian turned his head, eyes searching for any sign of Justin still lurking near the doorway.

There was nothing but the shadows brought on by the setting sun outside.

The vague sound of scraping furniture and slow footsteps passing overhead, both coming from Justin’s studio, made Brian cringe slightly.

He was definitely hiding.

Brian had two choices. He could do as he always did. Allow Justin to stew in his anger and misery until he managed to get past it and come back to him.

Or he could do what he also always liked to do.

He could throw his partner for a loop.

Finding that second option had more appeal to him than the first, Brian got to his feet, moving swiftly. He pulled on his leather jacket, pocketing the keys to the Jag and stopping at the foot of the stairs, wavering whether or not to say anything.

Shrugging, he decided against it. It wasn’t like Justin would really respond anyway. He wouldn’t notice that Brian was gone.

He quietly opened the front door, grimacing at the freezing wind that blew at his face.

He must really love that little shit.

 

***

 

No more than an hour later, Brian knocked on the door to Justin’s studio. It was locked, he knew that without trying the doorknob, and though he had a key, he also knew it better to get Justin to come out rather than try to go in.

He heard the sudden pause of movement inside the room, imagined the annoyed glare being sent at the door. Brian could almost hear the gears in Justin’s head turning as he tried to decide what to do. He could ignore Brian, risk having him continue to bother him all night. Or he could deal with it now and go back to his brooding.

Brian grinned when he heard the click of the lock and greeted Justin’s composed expression with it. “Sunshine, what are you up to?”

Justin blinked. Once. Twice. “Brian. What’s going on?” One hand held a dripping paint brush and the other a multicolored rag towel that Justin used to wipe away the mess he always made. “I’m in the middle-“

“Of being miserable and all arty type, I know.” Brian leaned in a little, brushing his lips against Justin’s, feeling the instant shudder that overtook Justin. “It’s kind of hot.” He pulled back, watching as the color in Justin's eyes darkened and Brian grinned. "Put that stick down, Taylor then follow me."

Brian didn't wait for a response, just walked down the stairs, smiling slightly when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

***

 

He had to admit the look on Justin face was actually worth all the trouble he had gone through to get everything together. It wasn’t the effort so much that bothered Brian. He knew that he would do anything for Justin. Anything. And Brian believed that maybe it showed some of his own growth that they thought didn't make him run or even scare him.

It was other people's reactions that tended to piss him off.

The eyes that Emmett would make at him before kissing his cheek and calling him a romantic. Or the way Ted would smirk so knowingly. And god, if Debbie got wind, he'd find her at his door, with his "favorite" and a hug because she was so proud of him. Like he was still that fourteen year old that craved her attention but would never admit it.

He ignored how true that thought was.

Brian knew that he loved Justin when he willingly threw himself into those situations.

He turned when Justin didn't enter the room. "What?"

Justin looked around, finding his favorite burger and fries, among other food, on the coffee table that Brian had covered with a cloth. There was a fire, some candles...They would be eating on the floor. Justin stared at Brian, his lips curling up slightly at the corners. "Picnic on the floor?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up and come eat."

 

***

 

They sat together on the couch, after Justin's favorite's from the diner had been consumed, and Brian loaded a DVD into the player. The starting strings of Yellow Submarine began and Justin's laugh reached inside him like it always did.

"Brian, I'm not ten, you know."

Brian turned, eyebrow cocked. "Are you saying that Justin Taylor has grown past his fascination with animation and The Beatles?"

Justin shook his head, patting the seat next to him and waiting until Brian was comfortable before leaning on his shoulder. "I had a shitty day."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Brian's hand drew small circles on exposed skin, trailing fingers down and up and around until all the tension that had been built into the muscles he caressed seemed to melt away. He glanced at Justin from the corner of his eye. "Did you want to -"

"Oh my god." Justin smiled against Brian's shoulder, tucking his head in the crook of his neck as he readjusted to whisper against tan skin. "Brian Kinney wants to talk." Justin licked a long stripe up, breath hitching when Brian's hands found their way into his pants.

"We don't have to talk. Whatever you need, I can do."

Justin paused, staring into somber eyes and suddenly it all went away. His fight with his father dissipated, taking with it the mood that threatened to ruin his day and with that his night.

Brian blinked, barest trace of a smiled on his face. "What?"

Justin shook his head, smiling faintly in return. "You're amazing."

"Duh."

Justin laughed again, letting it take away the cold, angry feeling from before. He wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, leaning his head back onto Brian's shoulder. "Shut up and play the movie."

The laugh surrounded Brian with warmth, something Justin only gave him. He did as he was told and kissed the top of the head that now leaned against his chest.

"I love you, too, Brian."

He rolled his lips inwardly, fighting away the grin that wanted to break free and brushed his hand over Justin's head. "Good. Just remember that the next time I have a bad day."

Justin laughed against Brian's chest and Brian grinned as music filled the air in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback loved and appreciated! <3 You can leave some here or at [LJ](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/168530.html?mode=reply#add_comment).


End file.
